


perfect moments

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Timeskip, by his lovely boyfriend, oh god so much fluff, tsukishima is taken care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima gets the flu that's been going around their campus, Yamaguchi makes it his mission to keep Tsukishima as happy and comfortable as he can. Wholesomeness ensues.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 49





	perfect moments

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sorry sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, my computer rarely catches them all and i have literally no patience at all, ever. but uhm i hope you like it? its the first thing ive ever written on ao3 so like if you like it lmk???????

The first thing he did that afternoon when he woke up was get out of bed and stand in the shower, a burning hot one. When he got out of the shower he got changed into an oversized hoodie and some old volleyball shorts, no one was going to see him anyway. he grabbed his laptop, caked in stickers, off his desk and threw it onto his bed, haphazardly he shoved his still wet hair into a loose bun and fell heavily onto his squeaky mattress. Classes were cancelled for that day as both of his professors had come down with a flu that had been going around campus. And his roommate, Hinata, was at his boyfriend's dorm for the day, so today should be a good day. 

As he settled under his cold duvet his phone began to shake by his side. Damn and I'm so comfortable, he paused his show and flipped his phone around to see the screen, as he read “tsukki!!!” his anger fades completely, thank god it's just him. He taped the green button and put it on speaker and lay the phone on the pillow next to him.

“Hey Tsukki, what's up!” he said excitedly.

“Yama, I just wanted to tell you-” he didn't let him finish that sentence, Kei sounded like death.

“Jesus Tsukki you sound like shit are you alright?” Tadashi asks worriedly, picking up his phone and looking at the screen as if he might be able to see Kei on the other side and be able to tell if he was ok.

“Not really? I think some sticky toddler at the museum gave me the flu, I feel like shit i was just letting you know I wont be able to make it to Kageyama's birthday tomorrow” he said and let out a wheezy cough. 

“Bullshit Kei, I'm coming over right now if you're not making it, neither am I.” He said as he shoved the covers off him, running over to his closet and grabbing a less disgusting hoodie and a pair of tight jeans. 

“Tadashi no I'm gonna give it to you, I was just letting you know.” Kai sounded kind of worried but Tadashi wouldn't let that stop him. “Please don't come over. I don't want you to get sick.”

“Tsukki please shut up, I'm going to take care of my boyfriend, just let me.” He said yanking on his jeans with his phone pinned to his shoulder. “You can try to stop me but you shant succeeded.” 

“Yama you're ridiculous I swear.” Kei groaned, exasperated. “Fine you can come over but if you get sick I'm not taking care of you.”

“Fine, fine, fine, Kei have it your way, I’ll see you in an hour”

“See ya Yama.” 

He heard a quiet click and the room faded into silence. He snatched a big puffer jacket from a peg and stepped sloppily into his boots, shoving his car keys, his wallet and his phone into the pockets. He locked the door behind him and ran through the cold corridor, the harsh fluorescent lights making his morning eyes ache and he was thankful for the respite of natural light when he stepped out of the glass door and into the grey afternoon. He panted and his breath gathered in small, wispy clouds. 

\----

When he got to Tsukishima’s dorm across the campus, his hands were weighed down by bags full of medicine, soup, tea and a couple picture books he had picked up on the way there. Both of his hands were full so he placed one of the plastic bags between his teeth and he rustled through his deep pockets, looking for the key Tsukishima had given him to his dorm when he first moved in here. As he grabbed the small cold piece of metal the bag in his mouth began to snap.

“Thhhit” he hissed, still trying to open the stupid, stupid door. As he fumbled around he failed to hear the scuffling of someone coming to the door, and when it opened, Kei looked at him with a violently confused expression. 

“Yama, what- what are you doing?” Kei asked.

Tadashi had a mini out of body experience and saw myself from Kei's perspective, one hand wrapped tightly around a flimsy bag full of kids books, another fumbling with a key ring, a small dinosaur flashlight dangling from it and another shaky bag, gripped between his teeth, ripping slowly and threatening to spill its liquid contents onto the stained hall carpet. Yamaguchi looked up at him through knotted eyebrows. 

“Nuffink” he responded nonchalantly.

“Jesus, you're insufferable” Tsukishima groaned, his hard but calm voice unusually raspy and tired sounding, he took a small step forward and curled his long fingers around the bag in Tadashi’s mouth. He dropped his bottom jaw awkwardly and Kei turned and walked inside. Yamaguchi trailed behind him like a lost puppy, shutting the door overzealously with one foot. When it slams behind him, he jumps and his face contorted into a grimace.

“Shit Yamaguchi, if you're gonna come here just to inconvenience me and make my headache worse, just go back to your own dorm.” The hard expression Tsukishima wore on his face cut Tadashi and he felt awful. When Kei saw him press his lips together and his eyes turn downcast Kei winced inwardly. He placed the ripped bag down on the kitchen counter and walked over to Tadashi, slowly, torturously slowly. Like he was contemplating every centimeter he moved his leg and every flex in every minute muscle. Tadashi closed his eyes and sighed. When he looked up again Keis expression had softened exponentially and he looked worried. 

“I’m really sorry Kei. I didn't mean to, if you really don't want me here i'll leave just please rest and eat the soup i got for you.” he forced a smile and made eye contact with his boyfriend. “I love you and I don't like seeing you sick, but if you want me to go I w-”

“Tadashi. Shut the fuck up” Kei interrupted. His mouth curling up at the edges, “Ido want you here and I'm incredibly glad you came, in all honesty I hoped you would've. Thank you for the soup and the tea and the…” he trailed off looking at the contents of the bag Tadashi held in his left hand. “Picture books?”

“I was going to read to you.” Tadashi said hesitantly, suddenly aware of the ridiculousness. “There's one about dinosaurs.” 

Kei’s smile widened and Tadashi could see his teeth peek out from behind his chapped lips. “Of course there is.” as Kei started talking Yamaguchi could really hear the exhaustion in his voice, Kei took a deep, shaky breath after each sentence and his voice was markedly less powerful than normal, more breathy. “I'm really sorry I snapped at you, Yama, it means a lot that you came over just to take care of me. I appreciate and adore you. I'm also really, really tired. it's not an excuse in the slightest, but I don't want you ever thinking I would do that on purpose.” Kei took another shaky breath and Tadashi quickly reached forward to steady him.

“Kei, it's alright, I know you never would.” the soft smile returning to Tadashi’s freckled face. “And I appreciate and adore you too.” 

Tadashi had previously been so focused on trying to get into the damn dorm before that he didn't even notice Kei’s attire. He was wearing old, blue, plaid pajama pants. There was a small, scraggly seam running across one of the thighs, where the Yamaguchi family cat had once accidentally ripped the fabric while she was kneading Kei’s leg and Tadashi had failed miserably trying to sew it back up. Kei was wearing one ankle sock with a single stegosaurus on the top and one longer sock with a pattern of green bronosarouses across it. One thing that never failed to amuse and infuriate Tadashi about Tsukishima was his need to wear socks to sleep in. He’ll never understand it.

Kei was also not wearing a shirt. His pale, slightly pasty skin looked even whiter than normal, there was a slight sheen to him. Almost like a Stephanie Meyer vampire but more sickly and less “I’m gonna suck your blood and then live for forever”. 

And although on a normal day Tadashi would enjoy looking at Tsukishima’s shirtless upper half he didn't like seeing him like this, so when Kei became shaky on his feet, Tadashi reached out to steady him. He really hated seeing him like this. “Hey mister, lets go lie down ok, Bubs?” Tadashi leaned down and looked up down so he could see Tsukishima’s face. “You need your rest My Love.” Kei smiled and stood straight again. Tadashi could see his face flush slightly at the rare nickname.

With his hands firmly planted on his shoulder blades Tadashi lovingly shoved Kei into his room and watched with amusement as he lay down on his mattress. His tall frame made him look like a barbie doll in a polly pocket bed. The light green duvet was slumped at the bottom of his twin sized mattress. As he bent over himself to grab the covers, Yamaguchi tutted.

“Ah-ah, Stupid Head, I am your caregiver for today and therefore you shall be doing no work at all,” Tadashi smirked at the horrified look on Tsukishima’s face. 

“Caregiver? Yama, my sweet, I'm not an 89 year old man who shits the bed, I have the flu, calm down.” The look of utter bemusement on Keis face made Yamaguchi cackle. 

“I can imagine that clearly Kei, and its fucking hilarious. But right now I need you to shut the fuck up and let me do what I need to do.” Tadashi padded over to the bed and grabbed the covers from Kei’s hands. “Now, Lie. Down.” any hint of a smile had been wiped from Yamaguchi's face. 

Eyes wide at his forcefulness, Tsukishima practically collapsed onto his back, the cheap University mattress squeaking under him. 

“Thank you.” Tadashi said sweetly, pulling the covers up under Kei’s chin and planting a soft kiss onto his hot forehead. 

“Jeez Yama, what are you my mother?” he said quietly as Tadashi lifted his face slightly to be able to see into Kai’s liquid sunshine eyes. Some people would call him scary, some would call him terrifying. Tadashi called him mine. His pessimistic, cruel exterior could very well be those things at any time, but over the 13 years they had been together, Tsukishima’s walls came crumbling down when he was with Tadashi, and his kind, compassionate, soft personality shone through and he became the Tsukishima that Tadashi knew, the Tsukki he loved. And he could see it all in Kei’s eyes. His perfect, adoring eyes. 

“I sure hope not idiot, that would make this very, very uncomfortable and really, pretty illegal.” Tadashi says, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I hope not too.” Kei responded as he extended his hand and let it fall onto the back of Yamaguchi’s neck, pulling him closer. Using an elbow to steady himself, Tadashi sat on the mattress, Kei kissed him square on the lips. Although his fever is high and his lips are parched, the kiss is gentle and tender and perfect. When Kei let go they smiled and Yamaguchi stood. 

“I'm gonna go get you some water ok? When I get back your glasses better be off, your eyes better be closed and you better be looking relaxed. alright you annoying asshole.” Tadashi said as he turned to look back at his boyfriend, he placed one hand on the door frame. “You got me?” 

Kei chuckled and saluted “Yes sir.” 

\----

As He stood in Kei’s kitchen, one foot tapping a short rhythm into the hardwood, Tadashi realised he was still wearing his boots and his big winter coat. He shrugged off the puffer and tossed onto Kei’s cheap ikea couch. He then reached down and yanked off his boots as well, placing them next to Tsukishima’s fancy brown work shoes.

Tadashi had always thought the museum's uniform looked especially good on Kei; the pressed white button up, the earthy toned tweed trousers and the perfect, totally non scuffed brown shoes. Tadashi’s scruffy black snow boots looked strangely at home nestled between Tsukishima’s shoes.

Come to think of it, even Yamaguchi’s old, massive jacket looked right tossed over the couch. He fit in here. Kei’s dorm was right for Tadashi. Like maybe he could be the final puzzle piece; the one you find under the couch cushions a month after giving up on it. Maybe he could make this weird little dorm a home? Maybe they could. It could be their home. Yeah, just for the next two and a half years but that was enough for him. 

The feeling of cold water spilling over his hand and drenching the bottom of his hoodie sleeve tore him unwillingly from him blissful thinking. 

\----

“‘How does a dinosaur say goodnight? When mama comes in to turn out the light?” Tadashi read from the paperback book he held opened against his knees. He sat on Kei’s floor, his back against the bed. When he went to turn the page, the glossy pages shuffled together. As the room quited, he heard Tsukishima’s slow, measured breathing behind him. His warm breaths barely tickled the hair that fell over Tadashi’s neck, blowing the loose strands that had fallen from his bun. Yamaguchi stopped completely and just focused. He memorised every detail of the moment, from the warm glow of Tsukishima's bedside lamp and the way its light mingled with the colder, bluer light that krept its fingers into the room from behind the thick curtains.

To the desk in the corner of the room, piles of homework and sheets of who knows what stacked on top of one another, post it notes bursting from the pages. The polaroid Tadashi’s mom had taken of the two of them at his 11th birthday party, and Kei had stuck it to his wall next to the desk with a small strip of dinosaur washi tape. To the floating shelf on the wall, on which a few thick books and some old dinosaur figurines were haphazardly placed. The hardwood floor and the grey shag rug that Tsukishima had forced Akiteru to give him when Akiteru went off to college about eight years ago. 

Kei had tried to convince Tadashi it was simply because he liked the thickness and the colour but he couldn't deceive his best friend. Tadashi knew he still didn't want Akiteru to find the big green paint stain that sat forgotten under the rug from when they were about 10.

At the time, Tsukishima had convinced Yamaguchi it would be a fantastic idea to paint on Akiteru's walls and that he would “really love if you painted your name in big letters above his bed.” But when the can of green liquid tipped over, it spoiled their fun prematurely, and convinced them it was a bad omen.

After wiping as much paint as they could off the floor, there was still a big green patch in the center of the room. When reluctantly, they told Kei’s mother what had happened, at first she was disappointed, but then she laughed and took them to the store to get a rug to place over the stain. Maybe at first, Kei wanted to keep the rug to save his own ass but now Tadashi knew it was purely for sentimentality. Tadashi ran his palm across the rug and recalled their childhood shenanigans. 

Distracted, Tadashi didn't hear when the bed shifted and only realised Kei was awake when he felt his heavy head lay itself on his shoulder. 

“What are you thinking about Dashi?” Kei asked rasply. 

“The green paint.” he replied honestly.

He felt the change in weight on his shoulder as Kei smiled and let out a soft laugh. “That was a fun day.” 

“It really was,” Tadashi continued, “you remember how your mom took us to get popsicles after but I felt so guilty I broke down and refused to let her buy me one?” 

“How could I forget? I let you have half of mine.”

“You could never feel bad for ruining something of Akiteru’s though” 

“Guilty as charged.” 

“You little fuck nugget.” Tadashi chuckled.

“I’m your little fuck nugget, though, Tadashi.” Kei turned his head to the side and pressed his lips to Tadashi's cold temple. Yamaguchi smiled wide.

“You're cold as ice, Dashi.” Kei said worriedly.

“You're right, i'll go grab a blanket.” but he never made a move to stand and Kei didn't lift his head. 

“Lay with me?” Kei asked after a short silence. 

Kei moved his head then, shifting back onto his side. Tadashi turned around, placing “How Do Dinosaurs Say Goodnight” on the bedside table and faced his tired boyfriend. Yamaguchi lay his head on the mattress, tilting it so that he could see Kei clearly. 

“I wanna move in. Here. With you.” he said quietly, “I want to lay with you every night.” he didn't even blush. He was so sure of himself and what he wanted that he didn't stutter or hesitate, didn't pause or break eye contact. Not like when Tadashi confessed to Kei in their second year of highschool, not like when Kei had asked him to be his boyfriend and he had accepted, and not like when they had kissed for the first time. Tadashi was sure of this. He was sure he always wanted to fall asleep with Kei, and wake up with Kei. 

“Then move in here. With me. Lay with me every night Tadashi, I have absolutely no opposition.” and Kei didn't falter either. 

The silence that followed was comfortable, in this brief moment, the both of them could see their entire worlds. Goofy grins spread across both of their faces. Although he couldn't see shit, Kei didn't want to ruin this moment. So he stared at Tadashi's eyes. The muddled color and outlife was enough to make Kei’s heart soar. even if he had his eyes closed, if he was with Tadashi, everything was perfect.

“Scoot your stupid butt over I wanna be little spoon.” Tadashi said as he stood and pulled off his socks and hoodie. 

“Ah shut it Tadashi I’m sick, I get to be little spoon.” Kei huffed. He pushed himself towards the wall and turned so his back was facing Tadashi. “And plus, you love my butt.” Tadashi could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“There is a time and a place for these things Tsukki. And now is not then.” Tadashi giggled, laying down in the warm bed, pulling the covers up and wrapping one arm around Kei’s middle and the other he snaked under Kei’s neck so that Kei could use it as a pillow. Kei tugged Tadashi’s hand to his mouth and kissed his palm. 

“I love you Dashi.” he said wistfully, his words tickling the place he just kissed. 

“I love you more, Tsukki.” Tadashi responded, kissing the bottom of Keis exposed neck. 

“Impossible.” 

“Probable.” 

“Utterly impossible.” 

“Very, very probable.” 

“Just let me win this one Yama, I’m sick, I deserve it.” 

“Only this once Tsukki.” Tadashi whispered, already falling into sleep, his perfect boyfriend, and this perfect moment, held tightly in his arms. “Only this once.”


End file.
